


Art for "In Firmer Chains, Our Hearts Confine" by doctorkilljoy

by winterlover



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic), The Umbrella Academy (Comic)
Genre: BBB 2017, Bandom Big Bang, Bandom Big Bang 2017, Bandom Big Bang Artwork, Books, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterlover/pseuds/winterlover
Summary: Art for doctorkilljoy's story "In Firmer Chains, Our Hearts Confine" for Bandom Big Bang 2017.





	Art for "In Firmer Chains, Our Hearts Confine" by doctorkilljoy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Firmer Chains, Our Hearts Confine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112293) by [doctorkilljoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy). 



> warning (1): image-heavy  
> warning (2): my explanations and the pictures contain mild spoilers, but none that give the whole story away.
> 
> As stated in the text, some photographs I used for my artwork are by me, others are borrowed from the internet. If you discover that I've used one of yours and would like me to remove it, please tell me and I'll comply.

 

 

This story, set in Victorian times gave me many ideas only some of which I was able to realize. My artwork only covers a tiny part of the story: Gerard staying at Grant's Scottish mansion, both of them writing and taking long nightly walks. When I read the fic for the first time, I already was intrigued by the "victorianized" language and the charming way the comic titles were "translated" to fit into the historic context.

I planned to make a collage resembling a comic-page, but I left out the word-bubbles in the end:

 

 

 

I had also fun creating a couple of dividers:

 

 

 

 

 

 

For the collage I had to create the books first, so here are the original manips:

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

And the rest in bigger size:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Scottish landscape, picture by me: Tweed Valley.

 

 

Scottish castle, picture by me: Neidpath Castle:

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, doctorkilljoy, for your inspiring story!
> 
> Thank you, BBB-mods for organizing this challenge!


End file.
